Naruto Kagura: Hebijo
by Roanes Steel
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, after being framed for the massacre of a Shinobi School, is saved from a death sentence by the very person who framed him and brought to the Hebijo Clandestine Girl's Academy to continue his training. How will this change the world? Why would someone save Naruto after very nearly dooming him? Will things change now that a boy is in an all girl school? Yes, it will.
1. The Road to Hebijo Academy

**{Okay, so as I have promised, here is the second version of Naruto Kagura, this one forcing Naruto into being an Evil Shinobi and him being … bought into Hebijo Academy. In this story, certain things will have played out differently than they have in the Hanzo version. With that said, this chapter will also have some spoilers to certain things that are going to explained later in the Hanzo story, it's not really important stuff, just some names and an unimportant event or two, but I thought I'd tell you anyway. That's about it so I'm just going to stop talking now, enjoy the story. Or not, it's all up to you.}**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Senran Kagura, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Marvelous AQL respectively.**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

Ninja Arts

" **Important places/things"**

 ***Time Skip/ Area Jump/ Flashback or Dream Sequence***

 ***Flashback***

The Leaf Academy was in flames. All around one could see that the students, all from the ages of ten to twenty, had been slaughtered like animals. Several of the teachers were also dead; including a few relatively well known shinobi had also been caught in the massacre.

All of this had been done in less than two hours by one person, a woman whose face was concealed by a porcelain mask that was made in the image of a fox. The woman currently seated calmly next to the reason this had all happened, Naruto Uzumaki, who she had once cut his right arm off of, been pinned to a nearby tree and forced to watch as she went on and slaughtered everyone in the school before coating his weapon in various puddles of blood. Right before the woman had left and the Hunters had arrived she had cut him down and told him one last thing. "You can never escape me, pet."

With that, Naruto had been swiftly detained by the hunters and brought to the **Council of Justice** , the one area where everyone who had both power and prestige as a Good Shinobi was allowed say over things that affect the entirety of the Good Shinobi faction. Currently, the room was being used as a court room, with the trial being the crime of a slaughter of no less than nine Good Shinobi heirs, the parents of those children having been kept out of this meeting, the loss of no less than five hundred Shinobi student's lives, and the deaths of no less the seven well known Good Shinobi that had been hired on as teachers.

However, despite how much several members of the council hated to do this, the overwhelming amount of evidence had pointed towards only one conclusion. "Naruto Uzumaki, due to the evidence against you, we have no choice but to announce that you are to be executed within the week. You will be transferred to a secure location for holding until them."

The next place we find Naruto is in a secure location that was only known to the hunters, his body secured in a strait jacket and legs restraints. However, while Naruto was fully expecting to be killed, the sounds struggle and scream coming from outside his cell caught his attention, and while he was curious about it he just assumed that it was another prisoner making a fuss. As such, he was utterly surprised when the fox woman suddenly appeared in front of his cell, he body once again coated in blood as she busted him free.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Naruto asked as the fox woman removed his bonds with a surprising gentleness. "Because, you are my pet and I want my pet alive, not dead. Now, let's get out of here."

The woman reached a hand towards him as she said that, clearly giving him a choice in if he would or would not go with her. In the end, he chose to accept the woman's hand and that was the last thing remembered before he arrived at the location of his newest school.

 ***Present Day***

It had been three months since Naruto had been freed from his execution sentence, and the only reason he wasn't getting hunted now was because the woman who had rescued him had gone and all but stated that she had not only destroyed the school, but also the facility in which he had held. He thought that maybe they had assumed he was dead, which wouldn't be a surprise given how the place had looked when he was escorted out of the building.

The blonde was currently dressed in a dark orange sweater, with one of the sleeves tied off due to his missing arm, which had the Uzumaki family swirl emblazoned on the front of it. He was also wearing a set of black sweat pants that had four times the usual number of pockets. His remaining hand was also covered in a black armored gauntlet that had a thick brace around his arm extended down to his elbow.

Currently though, Naruto found himself sitting in the office of a rather strange man, who was the last obstacle between him and becoming a student of the Hebijo Clandestine Girl's Academy, or just Hebijo Academy. He was rather surprised that the person who had not only cut off his arm but very nearly got him killed had gone out and all but gotten him into this school. Hell, the only reason he was even meeting this man was because he was the only major donor to the school that was actually at the school regularly.

"So, you are the Naruto Uzumaki that my associate spoke so highly of? I will admit you definitely seem to match her description. Although, I thought that you used a knife?" The man then cast a quick glance the gauntlet that covered the boy's arm, noticing what looked to be some sort of launching mechanism built into it before returning his gaze to the boy's eyes.

"Yeah, I used to use one, but after it was used to get me sent to prison, I decided that maybe it was time for a switch. Plus, I have a bit of practice using this weapon as well." Naruto emphasized his point by flicking his arm out to the side, sending a spiked metal chain flying before it wrapped round one of the room's decorations, another movement and the chain retracted, crushing said decoration into nothing but fine powder.

"Hmm, very well then, if you are truly as good as I have been told, than I will allow you take a certain test." The man then reached for what seemed to be an intercom of sorts, which he used. "Suzume, come here."

Naruto very nearly jumped when a woman practically appeared out of nowhere, and despite her secretary-esque clothing, that being an open white shirt that exposed a fair bit of her cleavage and part of the black bra she was wearing along with a tight black skirt with long black stocking being held up by garters and some black stiletto heels. She also had her light purple hair pulled back into a pony tail and wore a pair of glasses. Despite this rather underwhelming appearance, he could tell that she was a frighteningly good Shinobi, and judging by the way she was looking at him, she was more than likely wondering why he was even here.

"Suzume, this is Naruto Uzumaki," The blonde was able to see the purple haired woman's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before Dogen continued. "He is the one that our generous supporter payed a large amount to get into this school. However, despite that donation, we need to make sure that he actually belongs in this school. Please, take him to one of the training rooms and give him the tests. Don't hold back." The blonde watched the woman bow before she began to walk off, making Naruto rush after her so that he didn't get lost.

By the time the duo reached the training room for his test, Naruto was almost certain that this place was designed to be a maze of sorts. The amount of times they turned and even went up and down stairs would cause lesser people to give up. Still though, the blonde had made it through the maze, only losing sight of the woman twice before they had reached the this room, where he was prompted to show everything he knew about being a Shinobi before various dolls began pouring into the room.

Deciding that he needed to start out strong, Naruto pulled out his Ninja Arts Scroll and held it before him as the dolls continued to advance towards him. "Shinobi Transformation!"

In the next instant, Naruto was surrounded by a veil of light as his clothing disappeared, his sweater vanishing before it was replaced by a white long sleeved shirt that led into his armored gauntlet and a long orange cape that covered the lower part of his face and his severed arm. He also changed his pants color from black to white.

When the transformation ended, the very first thing that happened was a chain shot from Naruto's gauntlet, wrapped around on of the dolls necks, and the swung the poor thing like a wrecking ball into a number of its comrades. After he had released the, now destroyed, doll from the chain, the blonde wasted no time in getting up close and personal with the dolls.

His fist lashed out at one of the closest dolls, the gauntleted hand punching a hole in the doll's chest before he punted a doll that was design to look like a floating ball into a group of its allies. Removing his hand from the broken doll, Naruto used it to block an attack from a snake shaped doll before using the things grip on his arm to slam the thing into the ground before shattering its neck with a kick.

Noticing that he was surrounded now, Naruto grinned as he let his chain go out to its full length. "Secret Ninja Art," The chain that was currently lying on the floor glowed before splitting into various different heads before he began to spin, causing the spiked chain to start shredding the various dolls that were around him. "Ripping Cyclone."

When his attack had finished there was only one doll left, which seemed to be looking for an escape route as Naruto started to advance towards it. The doll did not get the chance to move before Naruto slapped it into the air with his chain before following it into the air, using the spiked chain to cut the thing in various places before wrapping in the chain and flipping forward and slamming it into the ground. Once Naruto had landed after his final attack, he heard the applause of five different people, causing him to look up at the rafters above him where five different girls were watching him.

After being noticed, the girls jumped down to the floor and stood before him as Suzume walked towards them. "I see that your benefactors weren't wrong about your level of skill. Introduce yourself to your new classmates, because you are deserving of a place in the Hebijo Elite Class."

Naruto nodded at the woman's words before bowing to his new comrades. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, new third year student of Hebijo. I hope that we can get along."

The first person to speak up was a girl with shaggy green hair and snake-like eyes. The girl seemed to act in an almost robotic way. She bowed towards him as she introduced herself. "Hello Naruto, my name is Hikage, third year, welcome."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the girl's emotionless tone, making him wonder what was up with the girl before his attention was snatched by another of his new classmates. This time it was a girl with brown hair, which she wore a pink ribbon in, which was curled at the ends. She also had green eyes as well and something about her caused a warning bell to ring in his head as she introduced herself. "Why hello there Naruto, I am Haruka, and I am also a third year. I hope you will take care of us."

Naruto nodded the girl, wondering why once again why her voice sent a small shiver of fear down his spine as she spoke. It didn't sound any different than a nice and polite greeting, but he still felt like maybe there was something else in the girl's tone. He then turned to the next one of his classmates, a girl with long blonde hair with a green clip in it. She had green eyes and seemed to hold herself in a rather dignified manner as she introduced herself. "Nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Yomi. I am a second year here, and I hope we get along."

Naruto smiled at the girl as he nodded to her, his first opinion of Yomi was rather high just because of how nice she seemed. Moving on to the next girl, he almost recoiled in shock when he saw a rather novel body shape on a Shinobi. In case you didn't know, he was talking about how this girl was a total loli. She also had long black hair and an eye patch over one of her red eyes, for what reason he did not know. "H-hello Naruto, my name is M-Mirai. I-I am a first year here, I hope we get along!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl, wondering why she was so nervous right now. He didn't bother questioning the girl, instead choosing to simply respond to her greeting before moving on to the nest girl, who just seemed to scream leader by her presence alone. This girl was tanned, already making her different than her fellow students, with dark brown hair and green eyes. "My name is Homura, second year here. Welcome to Hebijo, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at the girl as he took in the girl's outfit, finally noticing the uniform that they all were wearing. All of the girls were wearing a black uniform, consisting of a shirt, skirt and tie, all of which had red trim on them. Most of the girl's shirt had their midriffs exposed, as the shirts didn't have the necessary length to reach the skirt. In addition to that, they all wore brown shoes with black socks, except for Homura who had white socks on. However, two of them had vastly different varieties of the uniform compared to the others, Hikage and Mirai.

Hikage's uniform was even shorter than the rest, going down just enough to barely cover her breasts, and it looked like someone had taken a knife to the top as it had a few noticeable tears on the breast area. These tear allowed him to see that not only did she have a tattoo on her hip and lower stomach, but he was also able to see that she had one on her left tit. Her shoes also looked to be a grey color rather than brown.

Meanwhile, Mirai's uniform actually fit her body, the shirt going from neck to the hem of her skirt, which was long enough to reach her ankles, so maybe it should be called a dress. It was the most modest uniform he had ever seen on a Shinobi Student; once more making him realized just how different Mirai was.

With that, Naruto's life at Hebijo began. He was now the first male to ever be accepted into this prominent Evil Shinobi academy. This won't cause a stir, not even a little.

 **{Done and done, if you are reading this and have not read my other story, Naruto Kagura, then what I'm about to say may be lost on you. I have done it. I have made the other fic that was promised way back at the beginning. I have also changed the weapon Naruto uses so that fight scenes aren't copy-paste fights, in the other version of Naruto Kagura, Naruto is a speed type, focusing on attacking fast and dodging. In this story, Naruto uses a gauntlet with a chain in it and focuses more on power and blocking with a bit of long range as well. That's all I have to say here, so I guess that I'll go now. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	2. A Few Weeks Later, Haruka Be Trolling

**{Okay so, I know that nobody has asked but I'm just going to say this anyway. This first arc of the story is going to take place during Senran Kagura Burst's Hebijo chapter two instead of chapter one. The reason for that is the fact that Naruto joined about a day or two after Mirai first joined, which was with only three missions left to go in said chapter. The fact that Hebijo chapter one was literally nothing but character introductions is another good reason to skip it, but I will be glossing over those last three missions. I really don't want to though, because all of them are rather good moments from Yomi, but I need to get onto the good stuff. With all that said, enjoy the chapter. You don't have too, but I really hope you do.}**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Senran Kagura, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Marvelous AQL respectively.**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

Ninja Arts

" **Important places/things"**

 ***Time Skip/ Area Jump/ Flashback or Dream Sequence***

About a week or two had passed since Naruto had joined the Hebijo Clandestine Girl's Academy, and so far the blonde could say that he really liked this place, and it was for more than the fact that a great deal of the lower students fawned over him due to his unique status. He had also gotten to know more about his new teammates, mainly Yomi and Mirai with bits of Hikage and Haruka.

Starting with the girl he knew the least, which was Homura, all he could tell about the girl was that she liked to fight. As in, she went out of her way to fight anyone that even remotely challenged her for her position as a member of the Elite class. He both respected the girl and worried about what would happen if she ever accepted a challenge from someone with a much higher skill level then her.

Moving on to Hikage, he honestly thought that girl could get caught in an airplane crash and not bat an eye at it. Her emotionless nature was only really lifted when she was pressed into a corner, and he knew this because he had done just that. He still wasn't able to take the bandages off his arm from when she had gone berserk on him. She did apologize though, so there's that.

Sitting proudly in the middle of his list was Haruka. Haruka was, how do I say this, aggressive with her affections? Yeah, that's what she was. An example of this was when Yomi had needed 20 yen for a bag of bean sprouts, so Haruka had asked his fellow blonde to break a few robots, now that wouldn't have been a problem, except for the fact that she could've blown them up remotely at any time. To be fair though, she did honestly seem to care about the rest of them, especially Mirai, so she wasn't a horrible person.

Moving on to Yomi, the two of them had gotten off on a rather bumpy start, especially after it was found out that he was an actual Uzumaki, and since his family just loved painting targets on its own back, of course they owned a rather successful company with their name plastered all over it. He was honestly surprised that she didn't gut him where he stood, because the glare she had given him could have stopped the devil in his tracks. It was only after he had explained the little tradition of an Uzumaki losing all connection to said companies money if they decided to be a ninja that she had lightened up on him, and only after he had agreed that Bean Sprouts were actually a great food that they had become friends.

And with that there was one, and he would never admit this to anyone, even under threats of death and castration, and his personal favorite member of the group, Mirai. Mirai had that typical first year problem of being just a bit to open with information, but Naruto could not hold it against her seeing as most first years did the same. Still, he had easily been able to pick up on the fact that she was an Evil Shinobi purely for revenge, and while he wasn't happy with her reason, he had offered to support her if she ever needed it. He would later gush with Haruka about how cute the girl was when she was flustered.

Beyond that, he knew that she was more than a little self-conscious about her bust, which was understandable given how literally every other girl in the school was bigger than her. Plus, when he had jokingly said that a good rub would make them grow, she had almost immediately asked him if it was true, and as much as he may have wanted to say it was, he couldn't lie to the girl like that.

Finally there was the enigma that was Suzume-sensei. He could not place that woman for the life of him. On one hand, she had been the first one to rush to stop him from bleeding out during that whole sparring thing that had happened. On the other hand, he was barely out of the hospital wing for a minute before he was being forced to catch up with all the training he had missed along-side Hikage, who was being punished for going too far in a spar. On both occasions, the woman's face had never left that contemplative frown. He had more than once been tempted to make a joke about it being her only expression, but since he was never able to sense her presence, he never did. She honestly scared him with how stealthy she was.

That was what led to this current situation, in which the only ones in the Elite Room were himself and Mirai. Currently, he was lying on the ridiculously soft couch and reading a small cookbook he had bought for himself called 'One Thousand Ways to Cook Bean Sprouts'. This was the fifth book he had read in an effort to get closer to his classmates, though he did have to dig around a bit to find out what they all liked to eat. But this was the least important thing going on in the room right now.

While Naruto was busy reading his book, Mirai was currently at the computer and visiting the Hebijo Forums in an effort to get some friends amongst the lower students. It was at this point that Haruka came into the room through the elevator, noticing the two newest shinobi in training doing their own things. After a short mental debate, the girl decided to go see what Mirai was doing.

Naruto was only half listening as Haruka began questioning what Mirai was doing at said computer, and the black haired girl eagerly told her upperclassman what she was doing. He managed to pick up the fact that Mirai was not good at talking to people, and she really liked the internet and the fact that people here seemed to share her interest. It was when Haruka offered to help that Naruto sat up and began to watch the duo closely, having a good idea of exactly how the girl was going to 'help' their shared underclassman.

Naruto watched Haruka push Mirai away from the computer and begin typing. When Mirai finally got the computer, she asked what the brown haired girl posted. The blonde's jaw dropped as he heard what had just been posted. "Is no one here willing to take me on right now? Just try and kill me, you bunch of spineless weasels! m9 (^a^)! That's all, nothing too serious."

Both Naruto and Mirai were shocked when the sound of many angered students began to fill the room. It was when Mirai ran out of the room to defend herself that Naruto rushed out to help her, giving Haruka a look that let her know they would be talking later as he did.

When the black haired loli noticed that she had back up, she let out a surprised exclamation/squeak of, "Naruto-sempai!?"

As much as the blonde wanted to just take them on himself, he knew that the girl needed some experience as well, and that was what led him to his current plan. "Mirai, I'm going to take care of the lower area, you just need to take care of the ones coming from the side passages. Got it?"

The black haired girl gave a shaky noise of acceptance as she pulled out her lace black gun-brella and prepared to fight as he lifted up a hidden passage in the floor, but he had one last thing to say before he left. "Call if you need back up."

With that the two had separated, and Naruto was a bit surprised at just how many people had been so incensed by 'Mirai's' troll post. Grinning to himself as he saw his opponents, the blonde let the chain free from his gauntlet as he did a shortened version of the Hebijo battle intro. "For Evil."

And that was the last thing a majority of the lower students heard before they were knocked unconscious by a chain to head. What followed after that was nothing short of a slaughter as Naruto moved into the crowd of students, either punching or whipping the girls into unconsciousness as he did, showing exactly how different the lower students were from the Elite Class. It wasn't that he liked showing off, but when there were only two other students left conscious after his assault, he couldn't help but feeling a bit superior.

Heading back up through the trap door, Naruto was almost surprised to see that all of the girls who had went after Mirai were unconscious, but it was only almost because she was also a member of the Elites. That was enough for him to have faith in the girl to win, and even if she was a super tired she still won. Naruto gave the girl a smile and thumbs up as they made their way back towards the Elite Room.

Once the duo was back in the room, Haruka welcomed them back, though she also had a few choice words about them knocking out all of Mirai's prospective friends. However, the black haired girl all but exploded at her, screaming about not wanting friends who are out for her head. In response, the brown haired girl gave a half-hearted apology before commenting about how scary the internet was. He smiled when he heard Mirai's whispered remark about 'Mistress Haruka being scarier'.

After that though, Naruto proceeded to led his fellow third year to a distant corner of the room with a glare on his face. "You knew that would happen; I know you did."

The girl gave an almost innocent smile as she responded to his question with, "Of course I didn't, how would I have ever known that would happen?"

Naruto growled when he heard this, his anger flaring at the girl's attempt to ignore what she just did. "Because that's how this school works for one thing! If any of them had managed to take her down, then she would have almost certainly would have been killed by that person. I don't know about you, but …"

"But I knew that she would win, even without your help." Naruto was shocked at the girl, and he was more than a little surprised at just how angry she looked as she continued from her last point. "Don't think that you can just tell me off for whatever I do. I knew that Mirai would win, and I wanted to show her what would happen if she showed even the slightest weakness here. Now, I'll forgive you this time, but my patience will only go on for so long."

Naruto watched Haruka walk away before he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, _'Things were some much easier when I was a Good Shinobi, I didn't have to worry about stuff like this.'_ Deciding that he would need to apologize to Haruka for how he acted, Naruto opened a hidden door and headed for the Elite Room's attached kitchen, his mind already digging around for the information on how to make Sweetened Kombu, something he hadn't even heard of before his little information gathering trip.

' _Now the really question is, how long do I have before someone comes and ruins the surprise?'_ Deciding that he would just wing it and hop everything worked out, Naruto began to busy himself in the kitchen, intending to make all of his new classmates something to eat. Though he would admit that maybe the extra cupcakes he had made for Haruka would be taken the wrong way.

 **{Done and done, okay so … I did the thing. I managed to summarize the first chapter, establish exactly how Naruto got along with each of the Hebijo Girls, and I revealed that this Naruto as an affinity for cooking and stalk… information gathering, yeah that's what I meant. Also, Naruto is not used to Evil Shinobi methods; expect this to regularly cause problems with the blonde who had spent a large portion of his life as a Good Shinobi. Enjoy Life Readers.}**

 **{Side Note: With all that said I have one last thing to ask you guy, have any of you guys heard of Onigiri and would you care to see a Naruto Crossover story about it? This is probably the worst place to ask but I have currently been binging on that game and wanted to know if you guys liked the idea or not. Anyway, sorry for this extra note, but I wanted to get this out there now while I'm thinking about it. Enjoy Life Readers, again.}**


	3. A Day With Yomi, Homura vs Mirai

**{So, I'm working my way to one hundred percent in Burst still, but uh, I've worked out a system that will help make this work a bit better. Every certain amount of levels and titles I get in the game, I will put out another chapter. This will make it easier for me, which should help me stay focused. This boring talk is over now, onward to the chapter.}**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Senran Kagura, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Marvelous AQL respectively.**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

Ninja Arts

" **Important places/things"**

 ***Time Skip/ Area Jump/ Flashback or Dream Sequence***

It had been an entire day after the whole debacle with the Hebijo Forums, and Naruto was rather pleased with himself that all of his classmates had enjoyed the food he made them. Though, he did spend a decent portion of last night explain just how much money he had spent of the bean sprout dish to Yomi. After that though, the male had agreed to go shopping with his female counterpart in an effort to find some cheap alternatives to the ingredients he had used.

However, that trip had been side tracked when Yomi found a certain flyer on the ground for an eating contest. Now the blonde duo were standing at the make shift stage that had been set up especially for this contest, the one that had the prize of recently perished goods. Still, because the female was so excited for this contest, the male just couldn't help but agree to enter as well. Unfortunately for him, the 'food' they would be eating was little more than glorified garbage, with the first round consisting of Cabbage Cores, just cabbage cores.

' _Fantastic and I'm against the blob. What a wonderful day.'_ Naruto thought cynically as he ate his dish, finishing the plate before the blob-ish girl was even half way done. "More please!"

Due to his match being right after Yomi's, the crazy haired announcer looked like he was very disturbed, as now he had two blondes ask him for seconds of the same dish. Though he had to admit, the way Yomi glared at the girl with long black hair in the fifth bracket was mildly disturbing, but he decided to ignore it. He didn't need to know if she didn't want to tell him after all, though he was mildly surprised that such a refined looking girl was able to eat so many cabbage cores before her opponent.

The next round was a rather strange one, Hornet Larva Soaked in Soy Sauce. He watched his opponent, some girl wearing very delinquent looking clothes with a replica version of a medieval sword, looking like she was going to vomit at the sight of the dish. That made Naruto smirk as he prepared to crush his newest opponent, and so he did as the woman gave up after seeing him eating 'her lady's minions'. He was confused as the lady took off down the road, her face green and her legs wobbling as she held her stomach.

The next round was by far the weirdest for two reasons; reason one was because it was a three-way between him, Yomi, and the black haired girl … but not in the fun way, sadly. Reason two was they had been challenged to eat earth worms, plain and uncooked earth worms. It was at that point that Naruto exploded at the tournament announcer. "What the shit is going on here, first the cabbage cores, then those baby bugs, and now this! Do you even know how to cook!? Gimme those!"

Naruto grabbed the three bowls of worms and walked into the back of the stage, ignoring the shocked looks on the faces of everyone in the crowd, along with the announcer as he tried in vain to stop him. After a few minutes, the blonde man came back out, the smell of something delicious wafting from the three bowls in his hand as he placed them before the trio of people on the stage. He watched the announcer's jaw hit the floor as he beheld the cooked earthworms, which now resembled an actual noodle dish rather than plain worms.

Naruto smirked at the man as he stood before the table, "That's how you make something unappetizing look good," He threw his arm out as the trio of people grabbed their chop sticks. "Eat and be amazed, for I have done made food out of worms."

All at once, the three people ate the worms; chew slowly and attentively as they carefully ate what used to be fishing bait. He couldn't help the cocky smile that crossed his face as the trio reacted with surprise before chowing down with a surprising ravenousness. By the time the trio finished, Naruto had wandered over to the crowd and began answering a few questions about cooking on a budget to some housewives that were in the crowd. However, a loud voice cut him off.

"This contests winner is … Naruto Uzumaki! Not only was he able to eat everything without pause, but he also managed to turn worms into something delicious. Please come and receive your prize." Naruto waved off the man's announcement.

"Nah, it's cool, I was only entering for my friend. Plus, I couldn't resist the opportunity to flex my culinary muscle. The real winners are those two, let's hear it people!" The announcer began to sweat as the crowd went wild for his declaration, but he quickly rolled with it as he went with the blonde's idea. It was at that point that a group of delinquents, led by his fat opponent from round one.

"You dare to humiliate me and prevent me from my rightful prize, prepare yourself blondie! Minions, attack!" The blond dropped the chain from his gauntlet as he prepared to deal with the delinquents. Before he could act however, Yomi placed her hand of his shoulder.

"Relax Naruto; I will deal with this, as thanks for your kindness and delicious cooking." He gave the girl a questioning look before retracting the chain, letting his fellow blonde have this fight, instead turning his attention to the two girls that weren't affected by the Shinobi Barrier, another blonde girl and the black haired girl that had joined them in the final round. Knowing that Yomi wasn't going to be having trouble with the delinquents, the male headed for the other ninjas.

"So, what's your story? You seem to be taking the fact that I can set up barriers rather well." Naruto gave the two girls a look, hoping that he could place all the blame on himself if something went horribly wrong.

"Wow, so you're a male shinobi? This is the first time I've seen one my age." Naruto raised an eyebrow at his fellow blonde, but before he could question the girl more the 'princess' as Yomi called her, spoke up.

"Katsuragi, don't just talk about him as if he's not here. Sorry about that, my name is Ikaruga, and this is Katsuragi, and we are from Hanzo. Would you care to introduce yourself?" After a few seconds of fake debate, mostly to mess with the two girls before he answered Ikaruga's question.

"My name's Naruto and I am a transfer student. It's nice to meet you Ikaruga, Katsuragi. Oh, and it looks like my friend is finished with them so…" Naruto promptly fled from the girls, confusing them before they went to talk with Yomi, who was swift to make her own escape as well, though she did give a reason as opposed to her teammates casual run. In the end, the duo was left questioning who those the two Shinobi they had met were.

 ***Hebijo Elite Room***

Naruto and Yomi were currently sitting in the kitchen, enjoying some boiled bean sprouts as they chatted about what they had just found out. "So, you really hate that girl huh?"

Yomi nodded at her fellow blonde, popping a few sprouts into her mouth as she responded, "Not just her, but all of those stuck up rich people who think it is okay to flaunt their wealth."

Naruto nodded to the girl, having a few of the sprouts before talking again. "That's a little … strange. So, what are we going to do if we meet her again?"

Yomi turned towards him, her eyes narrowed as she answered him. "I'm going to beat her; princesses like her don't deserve to breathe the same air as us."

It was at that point that the blonde's stopped talking, instead choosing to simply lapse into a slightly awkward silence, or at least it was for Naruto due to the fact that his family was also rather well off. In the end though, Naruto could at least say that he understood Yomi a bit more. He just hoped that she didn't know, or if she already knew then didn't care, for that fact. That did not mean that he was just going to ignore that she seemed to hate anyone with a large amount of money though.

 ***Later, Near Midnight***

Naruto was rather surprised that he was still awake at this point in time, mostly because of how late it was and the fact that he had the vaguest feeling that he might miss something if he fell asleep. Deciding that staring at the ceiling of his room any longer would be pointless, the blonde removed himself from the bed before quickly swapping his pajamas for his uniform and heading out to the training areas. If he was going to be awake anyway, he might as well do something productive.

When he got to his destination though, Naruto was rather surprised to see that Mirai was already out there, but he was concerned that she looked like she was sulking at the moment. Deciding that his training could wait for now, the blonde made his way towards the black haired girl. It was at that point that he noticed Homura approaching the girl as well, and she looked the most concerned he'd ever seen her.

"What's wrong, Mirai? Can't sleep?" Mirai looked up to see Homura talking to her, and her surprise was doubled when she noticed that Naruto was there as well.

"Oh, Homura, Naruto." The girl didn't say anything beyond that, which made Naruto's worry skyrocket even as Homura continued talking.

"Did you have a nightmare?" The tanned girl sounded really sympathetic at that moment, which was really starting to weird Naruto out considering how battle crazy she normally was, and if Mirai felt the same then she did not show it as she responded to the girl's question.

"A nightmare…? When I'm by myself at night, I start remembering things from the past." That got both Naruto and Homura interested, though the blonde stayed quiet due to how well Homura seemed to be doing so far.

"Past…?" After Homura asked that, Mirai gained a distant look in her eye as she began to tell them about how she was teased back in middle school and why she came to Hebijo to condition her mind and body, yet she still shivered when she remembered it. Naruto looked toward the second year after that to see that Homura looked to be sorting through all the information in an attempt to figure out what to do for her fellow Shinobi as Mirai ended her mini-tangent.

"I'm no good … am I?" the sadness in the black haired girl's voice made Naruto flinch, but before he could try and console the girl, Homura spoke up.

"Want to put it to the test?" This time the blonde was not able to hold back his words, resulting in him and Mirai both asking about the test.

"Well, you want to know how strong you've gotten. And I can help you find out." Homura looked oddly triumphant as she said this, and it sent the black haired girl into a tizzy as she began shouting at the second year.

"No way! Like I'd stand a chance against you!" In response to this, the tanned second year said was a single line that Naruto couldn't help but agree with.

"Never know until you try." Mirai seemed to get a bit more hesitant as she tried to weakly protest once more.

"B-but…" She never got to finish that thought as Homura cut her off, yelling for the first time since the conversation began. "What's wrong? Don't you want to see how strong you've gotten?"

This seemed to light a fire under the girl as she respond to the aggressive questions. "A-all right, I'll do it!"

Homura grinned slightly at this before preparing herself as she complimented the first year. "That's the spirit, worthy of the Elite Class."

It was at that point that Naruto decided to actually speak up since the conversation started. "If that's decided, then I guess I'll over see this impromptu sparring match then. Get to your places you two."

Neither of the girls argued as they headed out onto the field, standing across from one another as they waited for the blonde's signal. Before the fight started, both girls prepared their weapons of choice, with Homura drawing her six swords in a claw-like manner while Mirai simply brought out her gun-brella. Seeing that both of them were ready, Naruto announced the start of the fight.

The following battle was surprisingly long and more than a little violent, but the end was almost exactly as Naruto had expected. Homura was barely winded, her uniform sporting a wide variety of new holes as Mirai was on her hands and knees, breathing heavily with her uniform nothing but scraps of cloth over her underclothes.

"I win." That was all Homura said as she looked down at Mirai, literally not figuratively, Naruto didn't know why but Homura seemed to be really pleased with the outcome of this match and it felt like she had much more respect for the girl as well.

"You see… I knew I couldn't beat you. I knew I couldn't win from the moment we started fighting." Mirai had gotten back to her feet at this point, looking like she had just been told that her puppy was shot. It really made the blonde realized just how fragile she was compared to the rest of the team.

"So tell me this; if you knew you couldn't win, why'd you bother fighting me?" As soon as Homura said that, everything started to fall into place in Naruto's mind, and his opinion of the girl went up quite a few notches even as Mirai looked hopelessly lost.

In the end, Homura explain to Mirai about how even though she lost, she still had the courage to fight and that was its own kind of strength. She then went on to tell Mirai to believe in herself, and even though her body and soul may be small, they were tough. Even though Mirai seemed to take a bit of offense to that last bit, she still end up smiling as the trio went inside, her spirit lifted and her opinion on Homura skyrocketing.

All in all, it was a good night, at least in Naruto's opinion as he would still be rested enough for training tomorrow. Homura would be more than a little winded, and he had no doubt that Mirai would end up crashing the second she finished. 'Yeah, this was a good night.' Naruto confirmed as he changed back into his pajamas, he just hoped that nothing stupid happened in the coming week.

'Why do I suddenly feel like I need to slap myself?' Deciding to ignore that weird feeling of anticipation, the blonde quickly fell into a comfortable sleep, dreaming about the usual things as he waited for what tomorrow would bring.

 **{Done and done, so I have finally finished with this chapter, and I have to admit that most of the wait was because grinding to level fifty in the Hebijo story of burst takes FOREVER! Anyway, a secondary reason would have to be because not only am I struggling with that Onigiri crossover, but also the idea of a Hyperdimension Neptunia crossover, because I recently started watching Lost Pause and that game seemed to be super amazing. But that is neither here nor there, as the next chapter of this story will be out after I have successfully grinded Yomi up to level fifty. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	4. The Hebijo Yearly Vacation Day

**{Okay guys, I've finally got Yomi to level fifty and am now working on Haruka. I doubt many of you care about my journey to one hundred percent completion, but I'm telling you anyway so all you can do is accept it. Also, I have a poll up on my profile that you guys can check out; the question is whether or not I should add a pairing to my Naruto Kagura stories. Just thought I'd let you guys know.}**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Senran Kagura, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Marvelous AQL respectively.**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

Ninja Arts

" **Important places/things"**

 ***Time Skip/ Area Jump/ Flashback or Dream Sequence***

 ***Later***

Naruto was currently having a hard time believing what he was seeing, mostly because he had been woken up by gunshots. The sight in question was a small meeting between Haruka, the sadistic mistress-to-be of the class, and Mirai, the first year with bully issues. However, the shock came from the fact that his fellow third year was actually going out of her way to help the first year with her issues.

He'd be lying if he said that he thought Haruka was only bluffing about what she had said before, meaning that he felt even worse when he realized that fact. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Mirai cheerfully talking with Mirai after she finished beating the crap out of the puppets, however he couldn't help but wish that he was able to hear what they were talking about, but being near the top of the school, it was only his training that allowed him to hear Mirai's gun-brella at all.

He couldn't help but laugh to himself when he saw the bustier girl start walking away, leaving a very frightened loli behind. He had a good idea as too what had been said at the end of that conversation, but he had plans that need to be completed, and those plans required sleep. Especially since those plans involved the Hebijo yearly vacation that was coming in a few days.

' _If I'm woken up one more time though, someone is going to die.'_ With that last promise to himself, Naruto tried once again to get back to sleep. Thankfully, nobody was found dead the next day, though a few lower students complained about various chain related injuries the next day, though they insisted that no investigation was launched after they had been asked how they got said injuries.

 ***A Few Days Later, Bus Station***

Naruto was not happy with his current situation, as his accursed gentlemanly spirit had caused him to offer to carry everyone's bags, five of which belonged to Haruka as everyone else only had only packed one decently sized bag. He didn't even want to why the brown haired girl needed seven full sized suitcases, but he was not brave, or was it foolish, enough to check.

This was the only the first unfortunate event he had run into on the day of the Hebijo Yearly Vacation, but it was by no means the worst. That honor went to the thrice damned bus, as he was currently forced to wait in the thrice damned station surrounded by thrice damned tourists and idiots. Or he had been at the start of his wait, now he was simply waiting in silent fury as he waited for the only other bus that went to the hot spring hotel Homura had booked for them.

His silent fury was interrupted by the sound of a kindly old woman's voice sounding from the bench next to him. "Oh my, you certainly look prepared for quite the trip."

Naruto bit back a scathing remark before he turned towards the woman, a slightly forced smile as he gave a strained response. "They are not all mine, in fact, most of them belong to my friends. We were heading to the Hotel up the mountain for a vacation, and I offered to take care of the luggage."

The old woman gave a pleased hum as she leaned back, seeming to consider something. This gave Naruto enough time to examine the woman, as there was something that just set off alarms in his head about her presence. The first thing he noticed about the woman was her hair, which was the usual silver grey of someone in their golden years, had been pulled into a slip knot pony tail by a black ribbon. Next was the woman's clothing, which consisted a sleeveless black coat that she wore over a white shirt with green designs with pale yellow sleeves. The woman's lower body was covered by long, dark green hakama skirt that reached all the way down to her ankles. The woman also had several accessories, mainly a red scarf around her neck with a pearl necklace over it, along with an arm band on her left arm and black cloth belt that kept her jacket secured.

He also noticed that the woman had a strangely shaped cane, but he didn't get the chance to investigate it anymore as the woman turned towards him with a smile. "You seem like a decent boy, someone with a strong sense of right and wrong as it were." Naruto was instantly suspicious at this point, he didn't deny any of the things she said about him, but she obviously picked up on his sudden shift in attitude as she continued. "I have a favor I'd like to ask of you, if you'd be so kind."

"That depends on the favor ma'am, can't just agree to something I don't know after all." The woman gave a hearty laugh at his statement, seemingly pleased with his response. After the woman finished laughing, the woman turned towards him with a wide smile.

"Well said boy, well said. I just want you to keep an ear out for a girl about your age screaming about her grandpa while she's in the baths. If you do, and if you agree, I'd like you to call this number and ask for Sayuri. Can you do this for me?" The blonde pretended to mull over the information he'd been given as he watched the woman pull out a notepad. As a Shinobi, he was instantly on guard to whatever this woman might be planning. On the other hand though, the blonde couldn't help but want to help the kind old lady with this relatively harmless favor, he was heading to the hotel anyway, what harm was there in keeping an ear out for a girl's screams.

"Alright then Miss Sayuri, I'll keep an ear out for you. The name's Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The woman raised a hand to her face as he accepted the note with the phone number written on it, a small smile on her face that sent off more than a few warning bells in his head.

"Such a polite and handsome young man, if only I was younger…" The blonde gave a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head, feeling a strange mixture of flattered, weirded out, and mortal peril as the woman stood up and walked away. He wasn't given the time to ponder this strange mix of feelings as his bus finally arrived, and he was forced to put all his focus on making sure he got all his friends bags got onto said bus without any being left behind. This was harder than it seemed as one of Haruka's bags seemed determined not to be loaded into the luggage compartment.

 ***Hot Springs Hotel***

Naruto was rather surprised at the fact that Homura had forced the others to wait on his arrival before they did anything even remotely fun, though that might have been because the girl had forgotten to get her list from her bag before she left it with him and not because she particularly cared about leaving him out of the fun. He'd like to pretend to that was the reason though, regardless of whether or not it was true.

The first thing they ended up doing was ping pong, or table tennis if you wished to use Homura's name for it. Currently he was watching Homura seem pleased with herself due to her job as the trip coordinator while Mirai got her loli ass kicked by Hikage in the age old game of paddles and balls. Meanwhile, Yomi, Haruka, and himself were sitting off to the side in relative safety, but that was only because he would stop any wayward balls that the green haired third year shot at the first year.

It was entertaining to watch Homura flounder in her attempts to teach the emotionless girl not to respond to incoming projectiles in a ridiculously violent fashion. This had happened about five times now, and all five of those times he'd been forced to stop a ping pong ball from caving in someone's skull. It was only thanks to his gauntlet that his hand was not broken into a thousand pieces. That was also the only reason why he wasn't forced into playing the game himself, instead being allowed to sit off to the side and enjoy the view.

At the end of the designated 'game hour' the group had adjourned to a the room they had rented to find that a feast had been laid out for them, which was oddly convenient seeing as Yomi had been complaining about being hungry before they had come here. The feast consisted of a giant lobster, several different kinds of sashimi including Flounder, Bream and Tuna, along with grilled prawns and an abalone steak for each of them before finishing off with a large platter of deep fried fish.

Naruto was both angry and impressed at the spread that had been laid out before them, angry because this was larger than anything he could ever make, and impressed because it was just so good. He was able to take pride in the fact that he could at least make better beef than they served here. He would have been worried about leftovers from the amount of food they had been given, but Yomi was on top of that as she had produced several plastic containers from her bag.

The dinner was rather amazing, but there was a small incident when Yomi fainted from the food, but she bounced back quickly enough. In addition to that, apparently the room next door was also rented out to a group of girls, though he could say without a doubt that they didn't have a man in their group.

After sharing their opinions on the food, all of which were positive to the male of the group's chagrin, the group had decided to head to the hot springs. Unfortunately, for Naruto at least, the baths were separated by gender, and apparently he was the only man in the entire hotel because he was left alone in the male side of the springs. While he would admit that it was very lonely, the blonde couldn't help but feel like years of stress had been lifted from his shoulders as he let the mixture of warm water and cool night air seep into his very soul.

He couldn't help but smile when he heard his teammates sharing some friendly banter of the other side of the wall of planks that separated them. He spent a few seconds to snicker to himself when he heard them all, sans Hikage for obvious reasons, moaning about the feeling of the water. The peace was interrupted by the sounds of several loud voices heading towards the female side of the baths. He heard several of the other girls making various comments, though he only caught certain snippets here and there.

Despite how friendly it had seemed at the start, with his classmates and the other girls seeming to get along swimmingly, he was completely caught off guard when the air was suddenly filled with the sound of an old man laughing from the girl's side. He was barely able to stop himself from storming the wall in an attempt to deal swift justice to the fool who dared to brazenly enter the baths his classmates were using. It was only the fact that one of the screamed 'Grandpa' that stopped him, well that and the fact that another of the unknown girls called him 'Master Hanzo'.

Now as confident in his skills as he may be, Naruto knew for a fact that the legendary Frog Ninja Hanzo would utterly destroy him with less effort than it took to blink, and he personally liked being alive. It was then that he remembered the kindly old woman he'd met at the bus station, and he paled rabidly when he realized that he had been sitting next to the legendary good Shinobi Sayuri of the Elephants. Shaking his head from his fear, mainly because there was no way said woman didn't know that he was a Shinobi as well and he was still alive, he figured that he should at least honor his end of the bargain he had made with the woman.

In less than five minutes, Naruto found himself in a complimentary robe using the one of the payphones in the hotel lobby to contact Lady Sayuri, hoping beyond hope that the woman wasn't trying to lure him into a trap with this whole 'favor' thing. He was technically still a death row escapee after all.

"Naruto, is that you child?" Even though it was only a voice on the other end of a phone, the blonde couldn't stop himself from freezing slightly in fear at the sound of the woman's voice. Still, he was an Uzumaki, and that family was always known for having the testicular fortitude of gods, and he proved it with one statement.

"Master Hanzo was in the female side of the baths." Even without being in the woman's vicinity, the blonde couldn't help but flinch at the feeling of raw murder leaking through the phone.

"Thank you young Uzumaki, I owe you one for this, and don't even worry about the hunters finding out about you either." Naruto froze as the phone hung up and the dial tone filled his ear, he really should have seen this coming, especially after he found out who this woman was, be he still did not want to be reminded about the fact that hunters could attack him at any point.

Sighing to himself in a mixture of relief and defeat, the blonde made his way back to the room, wanting nothing more than to collapse into his bed and just lay there for a good few hours. A few minutes after he had finished his flop onto the bed, he heard the door open as the rest of the Hebijo Elites entered the room, all of them looking tense, though whether it was from the fact the meeting with Hanzo or something else he did not know.

He could tell that everyone in the room was a paradoxical mixture of tense and relaxed from their vacation. In the end though, none of them brought up what happened in the baths, instead choosing to simply enjoy their beds as they drifted off to sleep, with two exceptions, him and Homura.

 ***Hotel Garden***

The sound of metal clashing against metal filled the air as a spiked chain crashed against a trio of katana blades. Unfortunately for the owner of said chain, he was forced to fall back as his opponent swung her spare trio of katanas towards his chest. Both he and Homura had similar ideas about training, though for vastly different reasons. For Homura it was because she thought that it would be a good place to train because she could just jump into the springs after they finished their spar, he looked forward to the face she would make when she found out that the springs had long since closed.

For him though, he just needed to work out the damage that being in such close proximity to two very important, and very powerful, Good Shinobi had done to his nerves. Seeing an opportunity, Naruto flicked his wrist in such a way that his spiked chain wrapped around Homura's arm, which allowed him to bring the tanned girl into a fierce kick to the gut before she was thrown over his shoulder. Before they could do anymore training though, a flat voice from behind them caught their attention.

"Were you the ones making that noise?" The duo turned towards the owner of said voice, and he was surprised to see a rather adorable girl with long white hair pulled into a pair of pony tails who was wearing what looked to be an old coin as an eye patch. His eyes raked her form a subtly as possible, and he was almost instantly made aware of the fact that this girl, who was wearing a white shirt with a dark blue skirt and tie, was clearly a Shinobi.

"You … Your name is Yagyu, right?" He gave Homura a look after she said this, and the girl returned his look with one that promised that she would tell him later before the white haired girl, Yagyu, palmed her face as she began ranting at them with her stoic voice.

"You're making such a loud commotion that Hibari can't get to sleep. You will keep quiet…" Naruto couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face as he heard this, and Homura decided to just stay quiet in preparation for whatever the blonde would say.

"Ah, I get it. You're upset because our training interrupted your sexy times with your lover! I get it, we'll be-" His statement was cut short when the white haired girl sudden exploded, her face red with embarrassment as she denied his statement. "We are not l-l-lovers! Take back your lies this instant."

Naruto's grin only grew when the girl pulled out an umbrella, and Homura moved away from the field as the blonde prepared for battle as well. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that was some suspiciously specific denial you have there."

The white haired girl, clearly having enough of his joking around, swung her umbrella at him, and Naruto was rather surprised that object left a neat cut across his uniform's top. He gave the white haired girl a grin as she growled at him. "Take. Them. Back."

"I'll think about it." This statement was met with the girl suddenly being grabbed around the leg by a familiar chain before she was sent flying around the yard by Naruto's sudden spin. The girl's flight came to an abrupt stop when the blonde let her free from his chain, and she met with the ground quite a few times before she managed to stop herself.

The girl looked back at him, her lone eye narrowed in a mixture of hate and begrudging respect as she held her umbrella in two hands before shooting a few bullets from the umbrella's tip. In response to this, Naruto began whipping them out of the sky with his chain, though he didn't manage to stop all of them as quite a few new holes were added to his uniform. Looking down at his newly damaged uniform, the blonde returned his eye contact with his opponent before he grinned and rushed her.

The girl, being caught by surprise by the sudden shift from mid-range to close range, barely had the time to put up a defense before Naruto slammed his fist into her gut. This punch led into a grab which led to Yagyu's back being introduced to the ground. The white hair girl once again began pushing herself up to her feet, ready to begin the fight once again before Naruto bowed to her.

"That was a good fight Miss Yagyu, and I'm sorry for making jokes that taunted you the way I did." The white haired girl, caught off guard by the sudden shift in attitude, could only nod before she nodded to him.

"Likewise, and I accept your apology." The duo's mutual respect was interrupted by Homura, as the girl walked up to them with a grin on her face.

"Well, now that we've all worked up a good sweat, let's head to the springs for a nice refreshing dip." The White haired girl almost seemed to grin as she shook her head.

"I will pass. Hibari starts tossing and turning around this time, her belly is probably exposed." The girl started to blush as her tone was suddenly filled with admiration, and Naruto was barely able to stop himself from commenting on that fact. "She needs me to tuck her back in."

After a few parting words from each of them Yagyu made her way back to her room, stopping only once to give one last statement to the duo.

"Ah yes, I forgot to mention, the bath has been closed for a while now. I'd prefer not to sleep drenched in sweat, but you reap what you sow." The look on Homura's face was everything he'd thought it'd be and so much more, and all Naruto could do was wish he'd brought a camera.

 **{Done and done, so over the course of this chapter, I was sent to the hospital for a small throat thing, which was nothing serious but that's why it took so long to come out. In addition to that, the only thing I have left to do in the game are the max level title for all the Hebijo girls, along with maxing out Yin and Yang Mode with *redacted*-sensei, in addition to clearing every mission with Haruka and Homura. All in all, it's been a good week or so. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	5. Prepare to Fight, Target Hanzo Academy

**{Almost done, I'm almost done with my quest to one hundred percent completion! All that's left for me to do id Homura and *redacted* and then my journey will be complete! I can only hope that I get it done before Senran Kagura 2 is released. I also hope that my ability to get a Vita isn't pushed past October, because it's seriously starting to get depressing now. I want my Senran world, why are you being such a dick? I also had a whole timeline planned out, but at this rate I might have to scrap it, and that would be depressing. Rant over, let's get to the chapter, shall we?}**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Senran Kagura, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Marvelous AQL respectively.**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

Ninja Arts

" **Important places/things"**

 ***Time Skip/ Area Jump/ Flashback or Dream Sequence***

"You should have seen her face; it was seriously the best thing I've seen in years!" The Hebijo group was currently on a bus heading back to the city, and Naruto was having a blast not letting Homura live down the fact that she didn't read the bath times before deciding to train. And even though it was all in good fun, the tanned girl was not happy that the first thing the blonde had done when they gotten on the bus was telling everyone. It didn't help that the rest of the elites all seemed to enjoy listening to his stories.

"I wish I could have seen it, I would have loved to see Homura looking so flustered." Haruka all but gushed, cupping her cheek as she smiled at the red faced girl, who seemed to be torn between wanting to hide her face in embarrassment and an overwhelming desire to hurt someone, more specifically a certain blonde who was grinning like a fox.

However, despite all of the teasing, Homura eventually started to get into the jokes as well, laughing along with everyone else as they all spent these last few moments of peace aboard the bus, never knowing that their lives would be changing within a few moments of their return to Hebijo.

 ***Hebijo Elite Room***

The group had a rather enjoyable trip back to the school, along with a rather nice and quiet ride in the elevator up to the Elite room, and they had been fully expecting to be able to put away their things and get back into the swing of things before anything stressfully happened. This was proven to be the exact opposite of what they would be doing, as the elevator doors opened to reveal Suzume-sensei standing before them, her arms crossed in the usual way she crossed them whenever she had news for them from the higher ups. It was at this point that alarms began to go off in Naruto's head as their sensei began to speak.

"I hope you all enjoyed your vacation because it is over now. I want to all to put away your things and return here in less than five minutes, is that clear?" Now Naruto was officially worried, Suzume-sensei was normally a task mistress, but this was the first time he'd ever heard her give such a serious tone for a simple command. Whatever mission they were being given, it was more than likely going to be dangerous, possibly even life threatening. He'd even go so far as to say that their little group would be finally be starting their fight against the Good Shinobi.

Despite this fact he was the second one to return to the Elite Room, behind Homura of course, as they prepared for whatever Suzume-sensei had to say. The black haired woman looked over them, her eyes seeming to worry for barely long enough to make him question if it was there before she addressed her six students.

"You are to attack the Good Shinobi School, Hanzo Academy." Naruto was the only one not to gasp at this information, though that was probably because he'd was expecting this from the first time he saw Suzume's demeanor. Plus, they had just finished meeting some Good Shinobi at the springs and having a relatively nice time, of course they would have to immediately attack them.

Homura was the first to recover from this news, though to be fair she was also the one that had the least reaction to the news besides him. "Attack, what's our target?"

Suzume-sensei seemed pleased with Homura's response, but once again it was so fleeting that he could barely tell it was there. "You will be acquiring the Super-Secret Ninja Art Scroll."

This was the new that surprised Naruto the most, The Super-Secret ninja Arts Scroll was a treasure for the shinobi schools that had them, and only the best of the best had the privilege of owning one. Those scrolls are often the most heavily guarded, and most hidden, parts of the schools they are a part of. In fact, Naruto was also the one had moved their scroll out of the rafters and into a much more secure location, though said location was simply a hidden compartment in the stairs. It was still safer than leaving it hidden in the rafters.

"Why do we need to acquire the Super-Secret Ninja Arts Scroll?" The sound of Homura's voice snapped Naruto out of his musings over the Hebijo scroll, because constant calling it the Super-Secret Ninja Arts Scroll would get really old, really fast.

"To create a powerful Shinobi force, that's all you need to know." As always, Suzume-sensei's answers are vague and unhelpful, though she did have more to say than that. "You will be acting as a small strike force. That will be all."

As Suzume-sensei left the room, Naruto spared a glance at his comrades in an effort to see how they felt about this situation, and he was honestly surprised that they all seemed one hundred percent okay with what was about to happen. He noticed that that they all seemed prepared to fight, and possibly kill or be killed, by those girls they met in the springs. Gritting his teeth in frustrated acceptance, Naruto went to gather a few members for his squad, just like the rest of his classmates had done. They did have an hour to prepare for this mission after all.

 ***Outer Pond***

"Ah, Lord Naruto, do we have a mission together now?" The girl who just spoke was Naruto's second-in-command, a girl that went by the name Rindo. Now Rindo was an utterly average looking girl, with long brown hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She wore the uniform of Homura's squad, a white sleeveless shirt with a white skirt over a pair of dark grey tights that led into a pair of knee length boots. Her face was also covered by an orange scarf with red tassels hanging from the end, and she swore that she didn't wear it because it was his favorite color. Her weapon of choice was a pair of sharp twin bladed claws. All of this made sense when you realized that she had joined his squad from said girl's squad.

"Yes we do, but I've got a bad feeling about this mission …" His worries were abated, if only slightly, when his third-in-command placed her hand on his shoulder, and he would have jumped if he wasn't used to this happening.

"Relax Master, we can handle anything that happens, you did train us personally after all." This girl, who was simply wearing a maid outfit, was a girl with short black hair cut in a princess style. This girl was named Rei, and she used to be a member of Yomi's group before transferring to his, hence why she had the maid outfit that was usually worn by his fellow blonde's team, though she had orange lace on it instead of the usual white. This girl also used a crossbow as her main weapon, which further cemented her attachment to the second year blonde's former group.

Naruto turned towards the girl, who promptly blushed at the closeness of their faces before going to join her teammates in a line before him. This gave Naruto the chance to take in the other three members of his personal guard, as they had dubbed themselves.

The next girl was from Hikage's squad, further adding to the pattern that was his little group, who was named Hibiki. Hibiki's uniform was almost an exact match for the girls of her former squad, which in reality was simply a tan Hebijo sweater vest with a light brown skirt covering her thighs, though almost no skin was shown due to the girl's black and white striped stockings, which showed only the slightest bit of skin between the skirt and the stockings. She also wore a pair of black shoes and gloves, along with an orange tie instead of the usual red. Her weapon of choice was a simple dagger, which was another carry over from her days as a member of Hikage's squad. She was also the quietest and most stoic girl of the group, though she was definitely more emotional than her former leader. Of course this wasn't hard because a toaster had more emotion than Hikage most of the time.

Moving on to fourth member of the group, who had been a member of Mirai's Goth Loli troop for all of a week before he'd arrived and she promptly joined his merry little group. Her name was Hinata, and her outfit was a simple Gothic Lolita Outfit, and he used that term very loosely because he had no information on all the specifics that went into her life/fashion style. This outfit consisted of an orange dress, though he only called it orange because he honestly couldn't remember the actual color it was, that flared out into a frilly skirt at her knees with a white corset with around her stomach. The girl also had a similar orange and white cap on her head, which drew attention to the girl's, dyed, white hair that went down to the middle of her back which was pulled into a ponytail. She also carried and umbrella, though it was used as a sheath for her sword as opposed to her former companions gun-brellas. She had a black turtleneck collar over the bottom half of her face, meaning that you could only see her dark purple eyes, which were only that color because of her special contacts. Hinata's personality was a weird one; she was either a shy and soft spoken girl when addressing him, or loud and slightly obnoxious one when addressing the other members of the squad.

The fifth, and final, member of his squad was a former member of Haruka's squad, though she was the only one that did not carry anything from her former squad that went by the name Sora. Sora had completely for gone the usual uniform of Haruka's squad, which was a dark brown vest that contained a large amounts of poisons, a short black skirt and a gas mask in favor of something else entirely. Now she wore an orange shirt with a white jacket that only covered her arms and the breast area of her chest, or it would if the girl actual zipped up the jacket. Next the girl wore a pair of skin tight orange shorts with a white skirt over it, though she also had a pair of black stockings that went from the tights down to the girl's black shoes. The girl's new weapon of choice was a Ninjato, though she still kept the knowledge of the poisons that she had gained from her time as a member of Haruka's squad.

Sora's personality was similar to a Masochistic Yandere or something along those lines anyway because she never went out of her way to hurt any of the girls that talked to him. Though that might be because he normally associated with the Elite Class, and while his group was much more skilled than the usual lower class shinobi, they were nowhere near strong enough to stand up against a member of the Elite. Though she had caused a few lower students to have a few 'accidents' before he had threatened to replace her, since then she has yet to cause a single serious injury, though she was not above using threats and slight cuts to get her point across to a the more aggressive lowers. It wasn't perfect, but he had plenty of time to work on it.

"Alright everyone, we've just been given one off the most important missions in our shinobi careers. We have been tasked with taking Hanzo Academy's Super-Secret Ninja Arts Scroll. This will be a very dangerous mission, and I will not hold it against you if you decide not to come with me. The choice is yours, if you decide to join me, meet me at the front gate before the end of the hour." After his peace was said Naruto began making his way towards the gate, and he smiled when he heard the sounds of five different sets of footsteps following behind him.

 ***Hebijo Front Gate***

Naruto was rather surprised to find that he was the second to last one to arrive at the meeting point, with Haruka being the only one still absent. However, seeing as nobody brought up the subject, the blonde decided to ignore it in favor of looking over his comrades squads before Haruka arrived.

First up was Homura's Squad, and the tanned second year's group seemed to be nothing but girl who were imitating their leader, with all of them looking like they focused on fast and strong strikes with little regards to defense. Rindo wore a slightly altered version of this squad's uniform, though that's only because these girls wore a red scarf instead of an orange one.

Next was Yomi's Maid Corps, which was a nickname he had made for his fellow blonde's squad for one simple reason. They were all wearing Maid Uniforms, they all did whatever orders Yomi asked of them without question, and they addressed all the members of the Elite class as Mistress, or Master in his case. Though to be fair, the fact that they all carried giant arm crossbows set them apart from the usual servant, plus they wore a metal face mask to help them keep their identities a secret. He still had the scars from the first time he had forced Rei to remove her mask, it was not a fun time to say the least.

Next was Hikage's Squad, who looked more like an army of clones than anything else. They all wore wigs that perfectly matched the emotionless girl's hair style, they all wielded knives and fought in an almost mirror image style to her, and they went to great lengths to lose to a toaster in an emotion contest. Hell the only thing keeping them from matching up perfectly was the fact that they wore the sweater vest uniform, and the fact that said uniform didn't look like its top had been ordered a few sizes too small and run through a blender before being put on.

Last, but most certainly not least, was Mirai's Squad of professional Goth Lolis, or at least as close to professional as you could get when you also had to worry about training to be a shinobi. To be fair though, Mirai made sure that these girls knew their stuff, because their uniforms all had that certain flair that only a skilled wielder of Gothic Lolita fashion could get. Though if you dared to insult said fashion in front of them, they all sported similar gun-brellas to their fearless leader, who was probably the newest to the school out of all of them.

The sound of footsteps made Naruto guess that Haruka had arrived, though he noticed that it was only one set of footsteps and not multiple, and he was tempted to ask where her squad was. Homura beat him to the question though, but his fellow third year merely gave a vague answer along the lines of 'their around' before quickly clamming up. Homura accepted this answer before moving on to explaining the plan for their assault on Hanzo Academy.

"This plan will split us into three teams. Team one, which will consist of Hikage, Yomi and myself, will be attacking Hanzo from the front, drawing out their shinobi in order for team two's part of the plan to go off without a hitch. Moving on to that, team two will consist of Haruka and Mirai, who will be making their way into the school in order to secure the Hanzo's Scroll. That team three with the job of preventing any of Hanzo's allied shinobi from finding out about the attack. Do you all understand?"

After announcing their acknowledgements of the plan, the six Hebijo Elite made their way to their rival's base of operations, and all the while the knot in Naruto's gut kept twist tighter and tighter as the feeling that something bad was about to happen grew stronger and stronger.

 **{Done and done, I failed. I kept telling myself that I would be able to one hundred percent Burst before Deep Crimson was released, but now I'm writing up the last bits of this chapter on September fourteenth with Homura at level forty with a few missions still incomplete and *redacted* completely untouched. I'm a failure, and it's all because I finally got a copy of FE Awakening. On the plus side at least I can say, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that next chapter is going to be the introduction of the Hanzo Girls, which leads into my next announcement. I have made a decision in regards to the whole pairing thing, on both stories, and I'm going to be leaving it without one. The reason for this is because I would have to completely change all of my plans for how I wanted these stories to go if I added a pairing, and I just can't bring myself to do that. Sorry to those of you that voted for there to be a pairing, but if I did include a pairing, it would ruin all of the plans that I had. Plus, I would more than likely have to shoe horn in the romance, and that would just be terrible for everyone involved. Well, that's it for now; I hope you can understand my position on this matter. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	6. Mission Success? An Unfortunate Meeting

**{Well, I have played, and basically beaten, Senran Kagura 2 at this point and I have only two things to say. Number one; there will be a slight change in plans, but nothing major. The other thing, PLAY IT! PLAY IT NOW! IT'S SO GOOD, like the rest of the series (that I've played). Anyway, let's get started.}**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Senran Kagura, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Marvelous AQL respectively.**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

Ninja Arts

" **Important places/things"**

 ***Time Skip/ Area Jump/ Flashback or Dream Sequence***

Naruto let out a roar of effort as he slammed another puppet into the ground, reducing its head to nothing but wood chips as it shattered against the ground. Breathing a little heavily after his last attack, Naruto couldn't help but be impressed at how quickly this little force had been raised against them.

They had arrived in the forest behind Hanzo maybe ten minutes ago, at most. The only warning the group had been given was the nearly inaudible sound of mechanics before a missile had slammed into their position, but thankfully nearly was still enough sound for them to get away before that attack had done any damage. Unfortunately though, the group had been split into several groups, with himself being alone. That might have been a blessing though, as he had plenty of room to let his chains fly without harming any of his allies. He had also taken this opportunity to activate his Shinobi Transformation, just to make sure that he would be able to destroy the puppets as quickly as possible.

Speaking of his chains though, a flick of his wrist sent the chain flying into the torso of a tank type puppet, and that gave him the anchor he needed to use the large puppet as a wrecking ball for most of the others around him. He finished this attack by swinging the puppet over his head before shattering it against the ground. It was at this point that Rindo arrived in the clearing, her outfit sporting multiple holes and tears from the skirmishes she had been it.

"Master, we've received word from Lady Mirai, something is happening with the Hanzo Scroll and they need back up!" Naruto grit his teeth at this, and the knot in his stomach twisted even further at this news.

"Rindo, regroup with the others and keep these puppets away from the school, I'll head to Hanzo myself. Keep everyone safe for me." Rindo nodded her head at his words, leaping back through the trees as he headed off towards Hanzo Academy. He just hoped that there were no serious injuries when he got there.

 ***Hanzo Academy Grounds***

Everything had looked relatively normal when he had first arrived; Homura, Hikage and Yomi were still with their squads, distracting the five girls that must be the Hanzo Shinobi Class. However, as he made his way into the building itself, he suddenly felt that sense of normal fly out the window. For all intents and purposes, the building itself was still a normal school building entrance, it had the shoe lockers, and umbrella stands and the hallways and all that. However, that was where the normal ended as everything looked like it was run through a weird filter, with the walls and ceiling seeming to be purple-ish color with a strange blue tile on the bottom half while the floor was shifting in strange ways, along with being a strange off grey color.

This wasn't only the first thing that set him on edge, but he felt a little less off put when he noticed that one of Mirai's Lolitas was directly ahead of him. Though as he went to talk with the girl and find out where her leader was, the dulled sense of nervousness suddenly sharpened to a razor point when the girl moved with twitchy, unnatural movements and pointed her gun-brella at him before firing, forcing him to avoid the friendly fire.

After he'd avoided the bullets, Naruto rushed forwards and slammed his fist into the girl stomach with enough forced to knock her unconscious, or at least it should have, instead the girl simply swiped at him with her gun-brella in an attempt to do some damage. Naruto quickly retreated from the shambling girl, and it was then that he noticed that he was no longer alone with her as several more of the lesser students began making their way towards him.

"This … doesn't look good." Naruto said to himself as he took defensive stance, hoping that he wouldn't be forced to kill his fellow Hebijo students. However, after the first few attacks that were clearly enough to knock one of them out didn't, he slowly found himself being pushed farther and farther away from that possibility.

' _I'm going to hate myself for this later.'_ As he thought this, Naruto gritting his teeth from that realization before he was once again charged by the lesser students as they tried to kill him. It was in that moment that third year lashed out with his chain, and in the next moment three girls fell to the ground, dead. In the next few moments the hallway was filled with movement as the blonde removed the mindless girls from their torture. By the time he had reached the stairway, the hallway was littered with the fresh corpses, and the blonde was once again lamenting the fact that this was the only thing he could do for them.

The sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs drew Naruto from his pessimistic thoughts, and Mirai was lucky that he had perfect control over his weapon or she would have a new hole in her throat. As the black haired girl stumbled away from the spot where she nearly died, Haruka finally turned the corner to face him.

"So, how many …" Naruto simply threw a glance over his shoulder, giving the girl all the information she wanted to know. After that, the trio wasted no time in leaving the school building, not even bothering to be stealthy as they flat out ignored the beaten, but still living, Hanzo Shinobi. He did not pity the fact that they would need to clean the building soon.

 ***Underneath the Park Bridge, Sundown***

The six Hebijo students were in a hidden area of the park, all of them not wanting to head back to Hebijo right away after what had just happened. Though, that might have been because Naruto had insisted that a straight shot back to Hebijo might have drawn their good shinobi pursuers to their school. However, while the Elites were waiting under the bridge they couldn't help but notice just how empty the area seemed with all the comrades they'd lost. Currently though, only Yomi, Haruka, Mirai and Naruto were under said bridge, as Hikage and Homura had offered to check around for the Hanzo Students. The surviving members of their squads had gone along different paths back to the school.

"I-I killed them, I had no choice but …" Naruto merely held Mirai as she cried; the blonde was also joined by Yomi and Haruka in comforting the girl. The blonde male was not happy with this turn of events; he was definitely going to be having words with Dogen after this. They were caught completely by surprise by what happened with the scroll. Even if he didn't know exactly what would happen, they should have at least been warned that something might happen.

"Calm down Mirai, we'll hold a funeral for them when we get back to Hebijo. Will that make you feel better?" Haruka was doing her best to console the girl, but being reminded of the deaths made the girl remember the fact that she was responsible for those deaths, which only made the girl cry more. This prompted Naruto to give the brown haired girl a flat glare, which prompted her to back away while making a surrendering gesture.

Before any other attempts could be made to calm their first year friend, Homura and Hikage returned from their patrol, and apparently they were not being followed. This meant that should have had a straight shot back to Hebijo, the key word of that statement was 'should' as they met with a rather difficult bit of opposition.

 ***Forest, Nightfall***

The group had been making good progress through the forest, all they needed to do was just get back to Hebijo and they would be fine. Unfortunately for them, the attack on Hanzo Academy had drawn a lot of attention onto their group, particular towards the one that was an escaped death row inmate. The attack had started before any of them could have done anything to stop it, as a shadow shot out of the foliage near them and slammed into Naruto, sending the blonde flying into the forest before any of the other Elites could react.

When he had finally hit the ground, the first thing Naruto did was get back to his feet; with the second thing he did being fully extending his chain as he looked over his opponent. The woman across from him was tall, maybe a head taller than him, and was fair skinned with long black hair. However, all of this should be taken with a grain of salt, because it was her attire that made him realize that he was basically already dead.

The woman was wearing a dark grey leather vest over black long sleeved shirt, the collar of said shirt being drawn up over her face all the way up to the bridge of her nose. The lower half of the woman's body was covered by black pants under dark grey leather britches that covered her thighs while her feet were covered by dark grey leather boots. All of this stereotypical ninja gear was wrapped up in a nice little when he saw the woman head band, which was basically a long black strip of fabric with only one noticeable feature, the symbol for the Good Shinobi Hunter Corps stitched onto it with white string, making it stick out like a sore thumb. The woman's weapon of choice was just a standard tanto, but that was just another way that the Hunters masked their identity. All in all, Naruto knew that he should be more focused on not dying against this woman than he on actually trying to fight.

"Naruto Uzumaki, for your crimes against the Good Shinobi Class, you have been marked for death. Make peace with any gods you worship while you have the chance." The woman's voice was lacking the signature flat, accent-less tone of a usual Hunter, in fact it sounded rather soft and nervous, but that alone gave Naruto just a bit of hope that he wasn't completely screwed. In fact, he might even be able to win if he can just hold out until the other Elites find him.

"I would, but I think life would be a better option." Naruto's cheeky reply was followed by his chain, the spiked instrument carving its way towards the woman in an attempt to cause some serious damage. Unfortunately for him, the woman proved that she had earned her rank as he was barely able to see her sword move as she parried his attack before charging at him, forcing him to reel in his chan as he started back pedaling. However, even though he had moved as fast as he could, the blonde only just managed to get his chain back before the Hunter was on him.

Naruto was barely able to keep himself away from the deadly blade of his opponent, and anytime he wasn't able to dodge he was forced to try and block, which led to more and more of his Shinobi Outfit tearing, showing just how much force the woman was putting behind each swing. Though he wasn't as trapped on the defensive as it seemed, as any time he was able to completely dodge an attack, his opponent took a lash from his chain or a hard punch that would buy him just a bit more distance, along with tearing the woman's clothing as well.

However, it was after a particularly good dodge that Naruto decided to use everything he had to try and turn the table, and his opponent barely had the time to widen her eyes before she was caught in Naruto' Hidden Ninja Art. The blonde made sure not to give the woman a chance to breathe as he spun, making sure that every single rotation of his chain connected, the same could be said for every illusionary chain as well. By the end of the attack, Naruto made sure to wrap the woman in his chain and throw her as hard as he could into the nearest tree.

Even though he heard the sound of wood splintering, and he saw the tree collapse under its own weight from the damage that had been done to it, Naruto did not take his eyes off the area he had slammed his opponent. By the time he realized that his opponent was not there, it was already too late as the woman now had her tanto resting against his throat from behind him as she leaned down next to his ear to whisper one last thing to him.

"So close, but so far away." The woman paused when she noticed that her target was grinning, but before she could as what he was smiling about, he gave told her only one thing.

"Aren't reinforcements the best?" The woman didn't have the time to wonder what he meant before she was hit with a large blast of purple energy as Mirai was standing at the edge of the clearing, standing with a large machine gun between her legs as she called out the name of her attack. "Valkyrie!"

The woman hit the ground a total of three times before she finally righted herself, turning her head towards the black haired girl to see if she could identify her. She was not expecting to see a sword nearly a tall as her falling towards her face, though she had managed to throw herself backwards far enough to avoid being bisected. This was not the end of her dodging though; as she barely caught sight of the green haired girl that was swinging her knife fast enough to leave trails of energy behind the blade.

The Hunter quickly got away from the knife wielding girl, wondering how a death row escapee had managed to make so many allies as she did so. She was so distracted by that thought that she was completely blindsided by large poison heart that slammed into her back, which had enough force to send her flying forward. She had barely managed to recover from that attack before she caught sight of yet another Shinobi arriving to help her target, this one being a girl that was wielding six katanas at once, and the sheer ridiculousness of that had been what had allowed the tanned girl to trap her in her Hidden Ninja Art.

Once the attack was done, the hunter found herself nearly completely stripped, with the only things remaining on her body being the face covering collar and the string bikini she had been wearing under her uniform. Turning back towards her target, she was surprised to see him being guarded by five girls that all bore the mark of an Evil Shinobi School. However, before she could try and convince the girls to hand over her target, the tanned girl cut her off.

"Give it up; we won't just let you take one of our comrades." The tanned girl was followed by the blonde girl with the giant sword.

"Yes, if you want Naruto, then you will have to go through us as well." This was met with mutters of agreement form the other three students as well, and she was even able to see that a tall brown haired girl was giving her target a vial full of, what she guessed was, a healing solution.

Knowing that she would be facing six relatively fresh Evil Shinobi, one of whom had single handedly killed an entire shinobi school, the Hunter choose to execute the better part of valor and flee. This left Naruto alone with his five comrades, as they all stood on guard until they were certain to be alone. However, once he had scanned the girl's faces, the only male of the group knew that he would have some explaining to do once they had returned to Hebijo.

 **{Done and done, alright, so now that my hype has abated a little, I can get explain what's going to be happening next arc/Burst Chapter. Alright so, next arc is going to be the whole Hanzo vs Hebijo debacle, with the whole rival battle thing going on, though I will just summarize them for this story if you guys honestly don't want to see it. Let me know, I don't want to waste my time and yours with chapters you're not going to read. In other news, I'm going to be starting that third version of the story I talked about on my profile, the collection of citrus, miscellaneous events, and all around non canon stuff in a story that will have the sub title 'Going Frantic', so keep an eye out for that. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


End file.
